


Tea For You

by planetundersiege



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beach City, Blue and Yellow Pearl are crystal gems, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Grocery Shopping, Multi, OT3, Oneshot, Polyamory, SU - Freeform, Ship, Steven Universe - Freeform, Tea, polypearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Pearl makes tea for Blue and Yellow pearl while they are out getting groceries.





	Tea For You

Pearl finished folding the laundry, neatly putting all of Steven’s star shirts away into his drawer. As she closed it, she gave herself a small smile, kind of a pat on the back for doing the chore. Now she was finished, and she could relax. As she looked at the clock on the wall, she saw that it was about five pm, which meant Blue and Yellow Pearl would be home after grocery shopping any minute now. Steven was away with Garnet and Amethyst on Funland, so she would have the evening for herself along with her two loves.

 

Pearl immediately went to the kitchen and filled the teapot with water, even though she didn’t like food or drinks, she knew both Blue and Yellow adored tea, so they would surely be happy to be greeted with a nice warm cup of it, Earl gray, their favorite, and not just because of how cute Steven had been when he told the three pearls that Earl rhymed with Pearl.

 

She patiently waited for the water to boil, and smiled when she saw a few bubbles emerge, before turning into an ocean of hot water in bubbles and waves, with steam moving towards the ceiling. She removed the pot from the stove and put it aside to let it cool down a bit, she didn’t want Blue and Yellow to burn themselves. They might be gems, but burning your tongue never was fun, no matter if it was made of flesh or just a projection of light made by a gem.

 

After five minutes, Pearl heard the door to the house open, and in came Blue and Yellow, carrying bags filled with new groceries for Steven.

  
“We’re home”, Blue said in her quite voice, smiling a bit. “We got Steven a watermelon since he said he wanted more fruit”.

 

“And we got some more tea”, Yellow continued as she put the bag down, walked up to Pearl and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which made Pearl blush in a blue ish hue. “And speaking of tea, I see the pot there. Did you make us some?”.

 

Pearl nodded.  
  
“Of course I did Yellow, I know how much you two love tea, and since we’re having the evening for ourselves I think we all deserve to relax a bit”.

  
“Well, if you call watching us two drink tea relaxing then sure”.

 

“Yellow, you know Pearl doesn’t like food and drinks. That’s understandable, not all gems do. And we do not like to eat stuff like tires like Amethyst do. Pearl not liking tea is totally fine, we three will still have a nice evening together, right Pearl?”.

 

She nodded.

  
“Yeah Blue, I hope we will. The water has cooled for five minutes, and the tea bags are over there. Just sit down in the couch you two and I’ll bring you your cups. Then I’ll put away Steven’s groceries and join you at the couch”.

 

“Sounds wonderful. It’s been a while since we’ve gotten some pearl time, just us three after all”.


End file.
